Game Night
by evgrrl09
Summary: After "The Lesson," Morgan and Garcia play a certain type of game. No spoilers for the episode. M/G


**Disclaimer: I own nothing…Criminal Minds is just one of my writing jungle gyms.**

**After long hours of homework and other assorted things, I have decided to finish this little one shot…afterwards I have more homework. But between those I have finished this! Shows how much I love you guys :) So after my more angsty streak that has been going on for a little while, I've decided to do something slightly more light-hearted and fun…hope you all enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed too :)**

_Oh, what kind of games?_

_You tell me, Sweet Cheeks…_

XXXXX

Penelope rose from the plush ground she was sitting on at Rossi's mansion and dusted herself off. Everyone was gathered around a glass coffee table playing Monopoly and drinking expensive old wine, just like JJ and she had suggested as they were leaving the BAU for the night. Currently Blake was dominating the board. "Well," Penelope said, "all this wine has gone straight through my system. I'm going to use the ladies' room if you don't mind."

Rossi smirked. "I am a bachelor, Garcia," he pointed out. "Technically it's a men's room."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Pfft," she muttered. "For that I might just paint it purple while you all are out of town on a case." Briefly her eyes passed over Morgan's and she had to hide a smirk. His eyes twinkled. She didn't really need to use the restroom…she had other ideas in mind.

XXXXX

As Penelope waltzed away with a swish of her hips towards the bathroom, Derek coughed slightly and put his hands up in the traditional symbol of time out. "Well, I need a glass of water," he said hoarsely, trying to make his voice sound like he was in need of the beverage. The probing stares of his teammates made him sure he was under suspicion of having an ulterior motive. He rose from his cross-legged position on the ground. He was losing miserably in the game anyway; he highly doubted they would care if he was delayed in his trip to get a drink.

Derek headed down the hallway and he heard behind him JJ asking, "Do you think they thought we wouldn't find out?" There was very clearly a smirk in her voice.

Rossi scoffed. "Please," he said. "I've known for weeks now."

It took all he had not to laugh out loud. So instead of going to the kitchen, Derek slipped towards the bathroom where he knew Penelope had gone.

XXXXX

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Penelope as she was washing her hands in the marble basin sink of Rossi's side bathroom. She hid a coy smile behind her curly blonde hair and murmured, "Well there you are, Hot Stuff." Putting her hands over his, she rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come."

His deep chuckle sounded in her ear as he leaned forward and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. "I would _never _miss an opportunity to come play a game with you, Sweet Thing," he purred. "Not in a million years."

She swiveled around in his arms so that her back was to the counter and her hands were against his chest. "Good," she whispered huskily, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. "Because trust me when I say this is one game you don't want to miss out on." Taking his face in her hands, she pulled it down to her lips and kissed him fervently. Her tongue stroked against his cinnamon and wine flavored mouth and she wanted nothing more than to devour every last inch of him. Pulling him closer, she started pulling his shirt out of his pants and tracing the lines of his muscular abdomen.

Derek grasped her wrists and started to kiss down the side of her face. "We can't really do this here," he tried. But he couldn't resist her. He clutched her tightly against him and fisted his hands in her blonde hair. She tasted so wonderful and felt beautiful in his arms. His hands travelled down to grasp her bottom and she was pulled upwards so that she was sitting on the edge of the sink. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, holding him in a cocoon of her body heat. When his arms snaked around her fully so that they were tangled up in one another, she moaned audibly against his lips. "Gotta keep it down, Baby Girl," he murmured as his hands started a slow journey up her tight skirt and between her lush thighs. Already her panties were moist and another moan of pleasure escaped her mouth.

"Oh God!" she cried, a little too loudly. She grasped his face and looked at him with passion-filled, dilated eyes and gasped, "Derek, I want you to –"

He silenced her with another kiss. "Sorry Sweetness," he murmured, grinning shamelessly at her. He withdrew his hand from her skirt and she let out a protesting cry. "I can't fuck you in Rossi's bathroom." But that didn't stop him from rubbing his thumbs across the front of her shirt, stimulating her already turgid nipples. She gasped and dug her fingernails into his biceps, hissing with the wonderful feeling that came with it.

Lowering her lashes at him, she whimpered, "Please…"

Pulling back from her to look at her more closely, Derek saw that she was raging with desire. Her lips were kiss-bruised and her hair was mussed. Tilting his head to the side, he smirked and reinserted his hand underneath her skirt. "Well, if you insist…" he murmured, before proceeding to bringing her the ultimate pleasure she desired. "Ding, ding. Round one is getting started."

XXXXX

Leaning against Derek's chest, panting wickedly, Penelope held on to him for dear life as she rode the final crest of her orgasm. "Whew!" she breathed. "I'd say you just won."

Derek laughed in her ear and kissed her cheek. "You are so beautiful," he said. Pulling back, he pushed some of her hair behind her ear and smiled warmly. "And I love you."

She hugged him to her tightly and whispered tiredly, "Love you too, Hot Stuff."

"Think we should be getting out there?" he said, assisting her back to her feet.

Pouting, she whined, "Do we have to?"

He nodded. "Sorry Baby Girl," he said, unlocking the door and pulling her out of the bathroom. "But if you want, we can leave the second we get out there." He waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned.

Biting her lip, she asked with a giggle, "Your place or mine for a rematch?"

XXXXX

The rest of the group was still waiting twenty minutes later for the two to return from the bathroom when they emerged giggling from the hallway, fingers entangled in the other's. Rossi, JJ, and Blake stared at them both unblinking a few moments. Morgan coughed several times into his fist and Garcia blushed fiercely. Neither of them had quite holding hands yet.

"Er, Garcia and I got to…chatting in the kitchen and we're both really, er, tired, so we're going to take off for the night," Morgan stuttered, trying hard not to laugh.

Still blushing, Garcia agreed. "Right, we're just tired," she stammered. "It being a long week and all. We just – I mean, _I_ just really want to go home and sleep. I don't know about Morgan here, but I'm going home and going right to bed." She giggled. "So, I'm leaving!" She knelt down by JJ where her purse had been and grabbed it.

Morgan nodded and they waved one last time at their still silent team members. "We'll see you all in two days," he said, pulling Garcia along and out the door.

Rossi looked at his fellow agents as soon as the two giggly overgrown sweethearts were out the door. The three of them burst out laughing before Blake rolled the dice. "They're so obvious!" JJ snickered, sipping her wine.

"Let's hope that game's over and the relationship portion has begun," Rossi muttered as the three of them settled in for the rest of the night, none of them particularly worried about the outcome of Morgan and Garcia's next round.


End file.
